Sálvame
by wolfielover
Summary: (UA) Sakura se está perdiendo a sí misma en una relación tóxica. ¿Podrá Syaoran salvarla? ¿Sakura se dejará? Puede que ya sea muy tarde... (SS)
1. Chapter 1

No puedo dejar de pensar en esta trama, así que decidí darle una oportunidad, vamos a ver qué pasa.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en su mayoría son propiedad de CLAMP.

Summary: Sakura se está perdiendo a sí misma en una relación tóxica. ¿Podrá Syaoran salvarla? ¿Sakura se dejará? Puede que ya sea muy tarde...

* * *

Sakura prendió la luz de su recámara, era tarde y afortunadamente sus padres estaban dormidos así que no tenía que esforzarse por pretender.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó a su espejo de cuerpo completo, odiaba a la chica que veía en el reflejo.

Sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban como dos esmeraldas, su cabello ya no era tan sedoso como antes y el color era café opaco, nada que ver con el café claro de hace unos años, estaba delgada, casi rayando en los huesos.

Suspiró y se quitó su chamarra de mezclilla, no pudo evitar el siseo que sus labios soltaron.

Dolía, todo le dolía.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo, en su brazo se podía apreciar el nuevo moretón y las marcas de uñas se empezaban a ver rojas.

 _«Maldición»_ pensó preocupada, últimamente todos le preguntaban porque usaba chamarras y blusas de manga larga con el clima tan caluroso.

Especialmente él.

Seis meses más en la escuela y podrá dejar de esconderse y pretender, pronto se mudará del otro lado del mundo.

La única cosa que su amado novio no pudo controlar.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo y buscó su celular en su chamarra que había dejado tirada en el suelo.

Se tomó una foto en su recámara y la envío, era la única manera en la que él se aseguraba de que ya estuviera en su casa.

Se cambió su ropa y se acostó en su cama, rara vez dormía, todo estaba tan arruinado que a veces se ponía a pensar en el "hubiera"

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera insistido en que Syaoran y Tomoyo se dieran una oportunidad?

¿Y si no hubiera salido con Ryo para alejar a Syaoran?

¿Qué tal dejarlo la primera vez que pasó?

Muchos hubiera daban vueltas y vueltas en su mente.

¿Y si lo hubiera denunciado?

 _«Si no eres mía, nunca serás de él»_

Dolor, la única cosa que ha sentido los últimos 3 años.

Su celular hizo un ligero sonido, ella lo miró y lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

 _"Buenas noches princesa"_

Lo borró, tal y como había borrado cada uno de los mensajes que de pronto él le enviaba.

No necesitaba darle otra razón a Ryo para hacer lo que hacía casi a diario.

* * *

Este es sólo el prólogo, vamos a ver si les gusta y lo sigo :D

La clasificación es porque no será una historia rosa, de hecho veremos a Sakura muy fuera de su personaje, a Syaoran no tanto.

Díganme qué les parece ¿vale?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

Espero poder hacerle justicia a mi idea y darles una buena historia.

No serán muchos capítulos, pero trataré de que valgan la pena.

Al final del capítulo les responderé sus reviews.

* * *

Sakura terminó de vestirse, otro día caluroso, otra blusa de manga larga, el moretón lo podía ocultar con maquillaje pero las marcas de uñas no.

Revisó su celular, Ryo estaba por llegar.

Se revisó una vez más en el espejo, perfecto maquillaje, colores que le gustan y jeans no muy apretados.

¿Cuándo empezó a vestirse sólo para él?

Sakura bajó las escaleras con su mochila al hombro, era una mochila azul oscuro que Ryo le había regalado hace unos meses.

 _«Sólo las niñas usan rosa»_ le informó.

Sus horarios estaban lejos de ser parecidos, sólo tenían la clase de inglés juntos, y al parecer eso también fue su culpa.

Sakura se sentó en el último escalón de la escalera de su casa, Ryo aún no le mandaba el mensaje para que saliera.

—¿Sakura? —su mamá le dijo desde la cocina.

—Si —ella contestó.

Su mamá se asomó, la vio preocupada, hace día que Sakura no desayunaba con ellos.

—Otra vez te vas sin desayunar —Nadeshiko comentó.

Sakura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se me hizo tarde y Ryo está por llegar.

Nadeshiko la vio unos momentos más, y luego se paró frente a ella cruzando los brazos.

—Sakura ¿eres anoréxica?

Sakura la vio con sorpresa, se vio a sí misma, no sabía cómo podía pensar eso, tenía llantitas en la cadera.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Nunca te vemos comer, siempre dices que comerás con Ryo pero no sé si en realidad lo haces, tal vez deba preguntarle.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y agitó su cabeza con velocidad.

—No mamá, estoy bien, no me hagas pasar una vergüenza con él —le rogó.

Nadeshiko la vio con sorpresa pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el celular de Sakura sonó.

Ella contestó inmediatamente, no podía dejarlo sonar mucho.

—Voy —dijo y colgó.

Le dio un beso a su madre y salió de prisa de su casa.

Él la esperaba en la acera, recargado en su auto negro, su cabello rojizo estaba perfectamente peinado pero sus ojos azules la veían con irritación ¿ahora que había hecho?

Nadeshiko salió detrás de su hija, la vio darle un beso en la mejilla a Ryo, él no se inmutó, sólo la vio con algo como enojo.

—Nos vemos más tarde —Nadeshiko les gritó.

Ryo levantó la mirada con sorpresa y su actitud inmediatamente cambió.

—Buenos días señora Kinomoto —le dijo saludándola desde donde estaba.

—Hola Ryo, por favor que Sakura coma algo —le pidió.

Ryo bajó la mirada y miró de manera extraña a Sakura, ella miraba al piso, le había pedido a su madre que no comentara nada.

—Claro, no se preocupe —el dijo tomando la mochila de Sakura y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Sakura se subiera.

Sakura miró a su mamá con algo como enojo antes de subir al auto.

Ryo le dirigió otra sonrisa a Nadeshiko mientras caminaba hacia el lado del piloto. Metió la mochila de Sakura y luego se subió.

Arrancó el auto y Nadeshiko vio con preocupación como se alejaban.

Desde hace tiempo que no veía a nadie más que a Ryo con su hija y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

Syaoran bajó de su camioneta, y se acomodó su mochila, se alegraba de poder viajar solo.

Se peinó o más bien despeinó su cabello café y se quitó los lentes que evitaban que el sol le diera en sus ojos ambarianos mientras manejaba.

—Siempre debes entrar como estrella de rock —escuchó que le decían.

Volteó y vio a su amigo Eriol, lo veía con algo de burla con esos ojos azul oscuro.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hago adrede, el sol me lástima al manejar —le recordó.

El sol brillaba y hacía que el cabello de su amigo se viera un tono más claro de azul de lo que realmente era.

—Pretextos —Eriol comentó haciendo girar sus ojos.

—¿Has visto a Sakura? No me contestó de nuevo mi mensaje —comentó preocupado.

—Debe venir con Ryo —Eriol respondió.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, odiaba al tipo, había algo en él que no le gustaba.

—Tomoyo está esperando de nuevo —Eriol murmuró molesto.

Syaoran levantó la mirada y efectivamente ahí estaba Tomoyo esperándolo en la entrada.

Llevaba semanas molestándolo.

—Tú lidia con ella, yo me largo —Syaoran dijo caminando hacia otro lado.

—Gran amigo —Eriol le gritó, Syaoran sólo hizo un ademán con su mano y siguió su camino.

No entendía a Tomoyo, si tanto le importaba ella debería decirle la verdad a Sakura, pero no, estaba aferrada a que él fuera el que soltara la verdad.

Tenía meses que no hablaban y un día de la nada se le acercó y le exigió a Syaoran que le contara a Sakura lo que pasó hace tres años.

Exigió, ella tuvo el descaro de exigirle.

Además, él no le veía sentido a aclararle las cosas a Sakura, habían pasado ya tres años.

Tres horribles y largos años en los que ha tenido que soportar verla de la mano de Ryo.

Y cada día que pasaba se veía menos como la Sakura que conoció el día que se transfirió a Tomoeda.

Pasó de ser una persona alegre e inocente a ser sarcástica y oscura.

Porque así la veía Syaoran, oscura.

Ya ni siquiera usaba esos colores alegres que tanto la hacían sobresalir, ahora sólo usaba colores oscuros.

Ni siquiera la mochila rosa que le regaló en su último cumpleaños se salvó del cambio.

Syaoran llegó al laboratorio y tomó su lugar, Yamazaki ya estaba ahí listo para contar otra de sus alocadas historias.

—¿Sabías que en la época romana, el César decidía la vida que llevaría su amante en turno? —le preguntó apenas se sentó.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza y sacó su cuaderno.

—Decidía desde lo que comía hasta lo que debía vestir —comentó, Syaoran vio a Sakura entrar, Ryo la detuvo en la puerta agarrándola del brazo, Syaoran lo vio con ojos entrecerrados—. Si la amante no hacía lo que se le pedía, incluso si el tono de voz le molestaba al César, pas—. Yamazaki azotó su mano en la mesa del laboratorio, el estruendo resonó en todo el lugar.

Syaoran vio a Ryo susurrarle algo en el oído a Sakura y ella sólo bajó la mirada.

—El César la mandaba a ser torturada o peor, si estaba de muy mal humor la mataba con sus propias manos —Yamazaki concluyó.

Syaoran vio a Sakura sentarse al fondo del laboratorio con Naoko, en ningún momento levantó la cara, él regresó su mirada a la puerta y notó que Ryo lo miraba fijamente.

Ambos se miraron hasta que el timbre sonó marcando el inicio de clases.

Cuando Ryo por fin desapareció de la puerta él miró a Sakura preocupado, la historia de Yamazaki le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

 _«La mataba con sus propias manos»_ resonó en su mente una y otra vez.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

euberoma: Tienes razón, cómo que a veces hay que leer algo diferente, voy a tratar de mantenerla fuera de carácter, pues la situación no permite que sea la inocente niña que todos conocemos.

Alimac13: ¡Gracias! Espero poder mantener ese impacto :D

pao: Me agrada que te haya gustado, y tienes razón todo tiene un porqué, en este caso aparte del maltrato físico está el psicológico y bueno tres años pueden hacerte creer cosas... Pero bueno, la razón principal por la que ella aguanta tanto la haré saber poco a poco.

sayu: ¡Gracias! De hecho creo que sacaré a todos de su papel original, las situaciones los empujan a no ser los que vemos en la historia original.

watercircle: Es Ryo jaja, gracias por hacerme ver el error, lo corregiré, si la leo me gusta mucho, aunque el descanso de dos meses me frustra ¿qué idioma hablas?

Izayoi ZPD: ¡Gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también :D trataré de actualizar cada dos días.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Me alegran el día y me animan a escribir más.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Muchas personas le decían que tenía suerte de estar con Ryo, era apuesto, de los más listos de la escuela, tenía dinero y cuando estaban en público la trataba como si fuera una reina.

Nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaba una vez que estaban solos.

 _«Si no eres mía, nunca serás de él»_

Sakura se lavó las manos lentamente, a veces esperaba que el agua se llevara todo.

Escuchó un cubículo abrirse detrás de ella y escuchó la llave de un lado ser abierta.

—¿No vas a huir? —Tomoyo le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sakura la vio impasible y cerró la llave de su lavabo, tomó una toalla de papel y se secó las manos.

Sus ojos amatistas la veían con algo de molestia y nostalgia, su largo, sedoso y brillante cabello negro perfectamente peinado la hacían sentir inferior.

—No huyo Tomoyo —le contestó desviando la mirada.

—¿En serio? Porque cada que me ves sales disparada hacia otro lado —Tomoyo le acusó molesta.

—¿Por qué tendría que huir de ti? —Sakura le preguntó con algo de ironía—. No es que evites contarme ciertas cosas ¿verdad?

Tomoyo cerró su llave y después de secarse las manos las cruzó.

—Él te debería contar —Tomoyo insistió.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No me interesa saber —comentó tratando de salir del baño.

Tomoyo la tomo del brazo y Sakura literal se dobló de dolor, su antigua ex-amiga la soltó de golpe y la vio con sorpresa.

Sakura gimió un poco, no creyó que le pudiera doler tanto.

—Sakura, perdón... Yo —Tomoyo le dijo muy asustada.

Sakura sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía que alejarse de ahí.

—No te preocupes, ayer me caí de la cama —murmuró y prácticamente salió corriendo del baño.

Tomoyo se quedó pasmada, en realidad no la había agarrado con tanta fuerza ¿o si?

* * *

Sakura corrió hasta el teatro de la escuela, a esa hora no había nadie, una vez ahí puso sus brazos cruzados en su estómago y respiró con dificultad.

Tomoyo se pudo dar cuenta.

Todos se darían cuenta.

 _«Si no eres mía, nunca serás de él»_

Se dejó caer en el suelo y trató de calmarse.

 _Brazos tomándola con fuerza, dolor, mucho dolor, besos forzados y mordidas dolorosas._

Una lágrima le recorrió el rostro ¿cuánto más podría soportar?

—¿Sakura?

Levantó su rostro rápidamente, Eriol la veía desde el escenario.

Se levantó lentamente y le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me tropecé, ya sabes cómo soy —le trató de asegurar.

Eriol la vio con una mirada que decía que no le creía, pero acababa de llegar así que no podía asegurar si se había caído o no.

—Syaoran te ha estado mandando mensajes, dice que no le contestas —Eriol aprovechó para ayudar a su pobre amigo.

Sakura bajó un poco la mirada antes de verlo y sonreir.

—Si los vi, pero luego me distraigo tanto con Ryo que se me olvida contestar —mintió.

 _«Evitaré decirle eso a Syaoran»_ Eriol pensó un poco molesto.

—Bueno, debo ir a clases —le dijo y casi corrió a la salida.

 _«Eres tan tonta como él dice, dos veces que casi te descubren»_ pensó amargamente.

* * *

Syaoran buscaba un cuaderno en su mochila, estaba sentado en una mesa en la biblioteca cuando alguien se dejó caer en la silla junto a él.

Levantó la mirada y gruñó internamente.

—Algo pasa con Sakura —Tomoyo fue al grano.

—Ya me lo dijiste y no, no... —empezó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No hablo de eso idiota —susurró, Syaoran la vio enojado—. Hace rato me la topé en el baño y...

¿Cómo ponía en palabras lo que había sucedido?

—¿Y? —Syaoran preguntó irritado.

Tomoyo vio hacia el techo, tenía que hacerle entender a Syaoran lo que había visto.

—La tomé del brazo y prácticamente gritó de dolor —comentó esperando haber usado las palabras correctas.

Syaoran la vio con mucho enojo.

—¿Por qué la tomaste del brazo? —recordó que Ryo había hecho lo mismo y se llenó de enojo.

—Por que le iba a contar, cosa que estás tan renuente de hacer —ella respondió molesta.

Syaoran movió su cabeza de lado a lado con enojo.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no vale la pena?

Tomoyo lo vio furiosa.

—Para ti tal vez no vale la pena, yo perdí a mi mejor amiga —susurró.

Syaoran vio a lo lejos, él perdió más que una amiga.

—Si no quieres contarle bien, haz lo que te plazca, pero algo le está pasando y estás tan absorto en tu auto compasión que no lo ves —ella concluyó, se levantó y caminó furiosa a la puerta.

Syaoran la vio alejarse con una cara pensativa, recordó de nuevo como Kyo la agarró en el salón.

Guardó rápido sus cosas y prácticamente salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Podía ignorar sus mensajes todo lo que ella quisiera, pero no lo iba a ignorar en persona.

* * *

Sakura tenía muy pocos momentos para estar sola, las clases de Ryo eran de nivel avanzado, y algunas llegaban a durar hasta dos horas.

Una de esas dos horas ella la tenía libre.

Pero Ryo le exigía que se esperara en la cafetería, donde cientos de ojos podían atestiguar que estaba sola.

—¿Por qué no me contestas los mensajes? —esa voz que siempre le causaba escalofríos le preguntó desde atrás.

Ella volteó con sorpresa y luego vio a su alrededor, si Ryo se enteraba...

—No te ignoro, se me olvida contestar —Sakura respondió levantándose y caminando a la salida.

Syaoran no la iba a dejar huir.

—Sakura espera —le pidió cuando salieron de la cafetería.

Sakura lo miró algo molesta.

—Solíamos poder hablar de todo —él le recordó con melancolía.

Sakura asintió lentamente, extrañaba poder hablar con él sin tener problemas.

—Solíamos ser sinceros —ella respondió.

Syaoran la vio con pesadez ¿en serio él iba a tener que explicarle? Sacudió su cabeza y miró al suelo.

—Sakura... Lo que pasó...

—No es mi asunto Syaoran —ella lo interrumpió cruzando sus brazos—. No era mi asunto hace tres años, definitivamente no lo es ahora.

Él la vio enojado.

—¿Entonces por qué me echas en cara que solíamos ser sinceros? —casi le gritó.

Algunos alumnos que iban pasando lo vieron con curiosidad.

Sakura movió su cabeza de lado a lado y comenzó a alejarse, él tenía razón, no podía echarle en cara que no eran sinceros.

Pues definitivamente ella no lo era.

* * *

—Tu amigo es un reverendo idiota —Eriol escuchó a su lado.

Estaba acomodando las partituras para el próximo concierto.

Volteó y se dio cuenta de que era Tomoyo, le había hablado desde la puerta del salón de música.

—Hace tiempo también era tu amigo —le recordó regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomoyo entró y se recargó en el piano cruzando los brazos.

—Eso fue antes de que decidiera darle gusto a Sakura —murmuró enojada.

Eriol levantó una ceja con ironía.

—Se necesitan dos para ser pareja —dijo con obviedad.

Tomoyo soltó un gruñido y puso sus ojos amatistas en él.

Eriol la miró impasible, aunque por dentro su corazón latía a gran velocidad, retumbaba tan fuerte que lo podía escuchar en sus oídos.

—No fuimos pareja —comentó con enojo.

Eriol movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

—Un beso y una cita me suena a pareja —Eriol le recordó.

—Porque tu amigo es tan cobarde que prefirió darle gusto a Sakura que explicarle porque se lo pedí —Tomoyo comentó con el mismo enojo.

Parecía que temblaba del coraje.

—No fue a la única que no le explicaron —Eriol comentó encogiéndose de hombros y guardando las partituras ya ordenadas.

Tomoyo lo vio con algo como ansiedad, tres años después y aún no se animaba a contarle.

—Me la encontré hace rato —Eriol le contó prefiriendo cambiar el tema.

—Yo también.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa y ella lo vio preocupada.

—Le iba a contar todo, pero ella quería huir como siempre —Tomoyo bajó su mirada al suelo—. Cuando la tomé del brazo para detenerla prácticamente se dobló y gritó de dolor.

Eriol escuchó con interés.

—Te dijo que se había caído —comentó sabiendo la respuesta.

Tomoyo lo vio confundida y asintió.

Eriol cruzó sus brazos y se recargó junto a ella.

—Me dijo lo mismo, necesita un nuevo pretexto —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Le dije a Syaoran que algo está mal pero no hace caso —Tomoyo se quejó.

Eriol se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos con frustración.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste usar manga corta? —preguntó poniéndose sus lentes.

Tomoyo trató de recordar, pero no pudo poner una fecha exacta, parecía que literal su ex-amiga llevaba años usando manga larga.

—No recuerdo —murmuró.

—Yo tampoco, sólo usa manga larga y ropa suelta, nada que ver con la Sakura que conocemos.

Tomoyo lo vio preocupada, dicen que uno se hace a la imagen de su pareja, pero Sakura había cambiado drásticamente y no era un cambio bueno, era uno negativo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Pronto diré porque piensa tanto en esa frase.

euberoma: ¿en serio? Wow, espero hacer justicia con la historia, no quiero que se lea sacada de la manga, gracias por leer.

watercircle: me gusta más así que Shaoran, la estaba escribiendo en inglés pero no me gustó mi redacción, me alegra que te pases por aquí :D

sayu: poco a poco iré dejando pistas, bueno aquí hubo una enorme jaja.

Izayoi ZPD: si, bastante oscura pero no me la podía quitar de la cabeza, espero te siga gustando.

LiaIceFenix: ¡Gracias! Lamento que sean cortos, pero si los alargo haría de menos capítulos la historia y de por sí es corta.

pao: Aún falta para eso... Si es que llegamos ;) gracias por leer.

elizzekomatsu: Esa es mi razón para escribirla, hacer un impacto y quién sabe, cambiar una vida :D


	4. Chapter 4

Pensé mucho en este capítulo, entenderán porque al final, vamos a ver qué les parece ¿vale?

* * *

Syaoran recordaba el día como si hubiera sido ayer, siempre pensaba en eso y se atormentaba con el "hubiera"

Aunque sabía que de nada sirve quedarse atrapado en el pasado, no lo podía evitar.

Un favor, un minúsculo favor que le hizo a Tomoyo que pareció ser una bomba que arrasó con todo.

Hasta la fecha no sabía a quien quería poner Tomoyo celoso, ni siquiera sabía porque se lo pidió a él de entre tantos.

Peor tantito, no sabe porque dijo que si.

Y Sakura vio todo, lo mal interpretó y le pidió que se diera una oportunidad con Tomoyo.

Y él no tuvo las agallas de negarse o de explicarle todo.

¿Cómo le niegas algo a la persona que amas?

Además no sé imagino que al salir con Tomoyo ella iría y aceptaría la propuesta de Ryo.

Pues llevaba negándose más de medio año.

Syaoran vio la práctica de porristas, siempre practicaban al aire libre, extrañaba ver a Sakura ahí.

Era de las cosas que más le emocionaban así que se sorprendió mucho cuando renunció al equipo hace un año.

Escuchó un ligero gemido y miró a su alrededor, a veces las parejas se metían abajo de las gradas a besarse.

Pasó su mano por su cabello y sacudió su cabeza.

 _«Que incómodo»_ pensó levantándose y caminando al final de la grada donde estaba sentado, se metió por debajo del barandal y saltó.

Cayó de pie, se dispuso a alejarse para darle privacidad a quien quiera que fuera.

—Ryo por favor —escuchó.

Pero la voz no estaba llena de pasión, excitación o deseo, estaba llena de miedo.

Pensó un poco en lo que iba a hacer, puso su mano en su sien y suspiró, giró y caminó hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

El lugar estaba oscuro, así que lo costó un poco ver las siluetas, pero definitivamente ahí estaban, cuando se acercó un poco dudó de lo que había escuchado.

Pues definitivamente no parecía que fuera algo que le causara dolor.

Y si de por si su corazón ya estaba roto, al ver la escena se rompió más.

Ryo tenía sus manos en los brazos de Sakura y le besaba el cuello, la tenía recargada sobre uno de los gruesos tubos que sostenían las gradas; se iba a regresar por dónde había llegado pero notó que Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y veía al lado contrario.

Como no queriendo ver lo que Ryo estaba haciendo.

Ryo bajó un poco sus manos y subió su rostro hasta su oído, le susurró algo y Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Entonces Ryo se separó un poco de ella la jaló hacia el frente y la azotó al tubo, Sakura no pudo callar el pequeño gemido de dolor.

—¡Oye! —Syaoran le gritó casi corriendo hacia ellos.

Ryo y Sakura lo miraron, ella tenía una cara de terror y él de odio.

—¿Qué le haces? Suéltala —Syaoran le ordenó.

Ryo miró a Sakura y ella, si era posible, se acobardó con la mirada.

Syaoran llegó a ellos y se metió entre los dos.

—Métete en tus asuntos Li —Ryo murmuró con un inmenso odio.

Syaoran se paró en frente de Sakura.

—Es mi asunto que lastimes a mi amiga —él respondió casi temblando del coraje.

Ryo hizo su cabeza a un lado para mirar a Sakura.

—¿Te lastimé amor? —le preguntó con un tono de voz gentil.

Syaoran miró a Sakura, ella vio a Ryo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No —susurró.

Syaoran la vio con ojos entrecerrados ¿por qué no le creía?

Ryo lo miró con una cara de triunfo y estiró su mano.

Sakura la tomó y viendo hacia el suelo se puso junto a él.

Ryo casi la jaló para que caminara.

—Sakura —Syaoran la llamó.

Ryo y Sakura se detuvieron, ella nunca levantó la mirada.

—Estoy bien Syaoran —murmuró antes de alejarse con Ryo.

Syaoran no les quitó los ojos de encima, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en que tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón.

Había estado tan concentrado pensando en el pasado que dejó de notar el presente.

Y en el presente Sakura estaba metida en algo que tal vez ni ella entendía.

* * *

Sakura odiaba ir a casa de Ryo.

Sus padres se la pasaban viajando así que prácticamente nunca estaban.

Si los había visto 10 veces en esos tres años era mucho.

Y como no había nadie en casa, Ryo siempre dejaba salir su verdadero yo.

—Ryo detente —le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La tenía atrapada en su cama, estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y la besaba con agresión.

Ryo dejó salir un gruñido y le mordió el hombro con fuerza.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

La llevó a su casa e inmediatamente la metió a la recámara, la despojó de su blusa y la tiró en su cama.

—No te resistirías si fuera Li —espetó presionando sus brazos al colchón.

—Ryo me lastimas —ella le dijo con la voz ahogada.

—De seguro desearías que fuera él sobre ti, todas las veces deseas que sea él sobre ti tomando tu cuerpo —espetó juntando sus manos y sosteniéndolas con fuerza arriba de su cabeza.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, Ryo la besó con agresividad, y le mordió el labio con suficiente fuerza para sacarle sangre.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado y lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Sintió la mano de Ryo bajar hasta sus jeans y empezar a desabrocharlos.

Trató de moverse pero Ryo la presionó con más fuerza al colchón.

Sus besos eran agresivos y posesivos, cada que podía la mordía.

Desabrochó sus jeans y empezó a jalarlos hacia abajo.

—Ryo no, por favor —le pidió entre lágrimas.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó tomándola de sus brazos levantándola y azotándola en el colchón.

Sakura empezó a llorar con más fuerza, de por sí ya tenía el brazo lastimado.

Ryo trató de meter su mano en sus jeans y Sakura arqueó la espalda tratando de evitarlo.

—¡Ryo por favor, detente! —gritó.

Y fue como si de pronto Ryo regresara en sí, la vio con algo como sorpresa.

—Sakura, lo siento —susurró poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y besándole la cara con cuidado.

Sakura no dejaba de llorar, sólo hizo su cara de lado.

Ryo la ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se hincó frente a ella.

—Perdóname, te amo —le dijo poniendo su cara en sus rodillas y con las manos en su cintura.

Sakura puso sus manos en su cabeza pero no dejó de llorar.

—Me haces enojar mucho, no me puedo controlar —él murmuró—. Pero sabes que te amo ¿verdad? —le preguntó mirándola desde donde estaba.

Sakura sólo asintió, él tomó sus manos y las besó una y otra vez.

—No soporto la idea de que estés con alguien más, menos con él, debes entender.

Sakura lo dejó hablar sin decir nada.

Siempre era lo mismo, le hacía algo y luego se arrepentía y decía amarla y actuar así porque ella lo empujaba a hacerlo.

Por fortuna esta vez lo estaba haciendo antes de y no después.

Por su mente pasó la mirada de Syaoran al acercarse a ellos.

Tal vez si era su culpa, pues amar a otro mientras estaba con una persona no era algo aceptable.

Pero nunca podría estar con Syaoran, ya no.

 _«Si no eres mía, nunca serás de él»_

* * *

Eriol se enorgullecía de saber hacer varias cosas gracias a sus padres, sabía tocar el piano, el violín, cocinar y hablar cuatro idiomas.

Pero lo que más hacía sentir a sus padres orgullosos era que siempre ayudaba en las tareas del hogar.

Ambos trabajaban así que sólo llegaban a cenar.

Aunque a veces su madre se sentía culpable por no poder estar con él; pero a Eriol no le afectaba, disfrutaba de la quietud en su casa.

Le ayudaba a estudiar más y últimamente a aprenderse más rápido las partituras para el próximo concierto.

Su quietud se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Eriol cerró el cuaderno de partituras y se levantó a abrir.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Syaoran del otro lado de la puerta caminando de lado a lado.

—Syaoran ¿qué haces aquí?

No era que nunca lo visitara, pero siempre llamaba antes de hacerlo.

Syaoran se detuvo y lo miró, Eriol pudo notar que tenía ansiedad en la mirada.

—¿Hablaste con Tomoyo? —le preguntó preocupado.

Eriol cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—No de ti —mintió.

Syaoran asintió aliviado.

—¿De Sakura?

Eriol asintió lentamente.

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiró.

—La vi hace rato con Ryo —murmuró, Eriol esperaba que no empezara con su balbuceo de como había arruinado todo—. La azotó en un tubo —susurró.

Eriol lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Y no hiciste nada? —preguntó algo enojado.

—Obvio si, pero ella negó que algo pasara —Syaoran respondió frustrado.

—No le creíste —Eriol murmuró.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y lo miró preocupado.

—Con lo que me dijo Tomoyo y lo que vi no pude creerle que no pasa nada.

Eriol hizo su cabeza de lado.

—¿Crees que Ryo abuse de ella? —la pregunta que no habían querido hacerle a Tomoyo se le escapó con Syaoran.

Syaoran se recargó en la pared junto a su amigo y vio hacia arriba.

—No lo creo, lo sé —susurró.

Eriol lo miró con confusión.

Syaoran suspiró.

—No sé cómo me tardé en notarlo, no sé cómo me perdí de las señales, pero ahora están claras.

Eriol lo vio extrañado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Syaoran lo vio con pesadez, había cosas de él que nunca les contó.

—Solía tener una hermana mayor, se llamaba Fuutie —le contó con pesadez.

Eriol lo vio con sorpresa, Syaoran se mudó a Tomoeda cuando iban en la secundaria, a los 13 años para ser más exacto y en esos 5 años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás había mencionado a su hermana.

Syaoran miró al suelo.

—Su novio la mató —susurró—. Era celoso y posesivo y en un arranque de celos la asfixió.

Eriol miró con lástima a su amigo, de pronto lo veía con otros ojos, con razón Syaoran era tan reservado cuando recién se transfirió a la escuela.

—Por eso nos mudamos de Hong Kong —Syaoran concluyó.

—Lo siento mucho —Eriol le dijo.

—Tomoyo tiene razón, estoy tan absorto en mi drama que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba con Sakura —murmuró con pesadez.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Syaoran se quedó pensando, no pudieron salvar a su hermana, pues ella siempre negó que algo pasara y cuando sus padres amenazaron con llevarla a la fuerza a denunciar ella prefirió irse a vivir con su novio.

¿Todas las personas abusadas seguían el mismo patrón?

Syaoran se puso en cuclillas y entrelazó sus manos en su nuca, Eriol lo vio preocupado.

—No sé, obligarla a contarnos podría ser contraproducente —murmuró.

Eriol puso su mano en su sien y pensó con detenimiento.

—Podríamos hacerle ver que no es normal la actitud de Ryo, o que no está sola —Eriol murmuró.

Syaoran puso sus manos frente a él y miró a Eriol con preocupación.

—¿Cuándo la hicimos sentir que estaba sola?

Eriol lo miró, tenía razón, jamás la hicieron sentir que estaba sola.

¿Cómo sacas a una persona de una relación tóxica?

* * *

Para ahora deben de tener una idea de porque esa frase se repite tanto en la cabeza de Sakura, si no, pronto lo sabrán.

¿Les gustó este capítulo?

Quiero aclarar un punto sobre la persona abusada, en la mayoría de las relaciones, no se da cuenta que está siendo abusada, cree que se lo merece y que es su obligación estar con el abusador, el caso de Sakura es aún más complejo, ya verán porque.

watercircle: ¡Wow spin! ¡Hace años que la subí y aún tengo que corregir los errores! Amo esa historia, tal vez algún día la traduzca al español ¡gracias por tus comentarios y por leer!

LiaIceFenix: Efectivamente le trajo problemas, y no pienso abandonar no te preocupes, este capítulo fue ligeramente más largo espero te haya gustado.

marie: Así es, el detonante es lo que callaron y ahora bueno, a ver si pueden arreglar este embrollo ;)

ssyu: Todas tus dudas fueron aclaradas en este capítulo jeje espero te haya gustado.

Noir: No fue para unir a SS jeje pero si la regó, en cuanto a Sakura, es difícil estar en una relación tóxica y salir de ella, mucho más aceptar que está en una.

Guest: ¡Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Lo sé, súper tarde, pero estuve agonizante en la semana con gripa y tos y apenas estoy mejorando.

Antes de iniciar este capítulo una explicación que parece ser necesaria:

Todas amamos al Syaoran perfecto que sabe todo y no tiene fallas, pero en esta historia está lejos de serlo, como Tomoyo le dijo, estaba muy distraído teniéndose lástima para en realidad poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, es humano y comete errores. Así que no, no por tener una hermana muerta por un novio como Ryo es un detector de relaciones tóxicas. Otra cosa, el error que cometieron fue a los 15 años, una edad difícil donde de por si no sabes que onda con tu vida y si le aumentas el drama que ellos causaron pues peor tantito.

No agregué lo de la hermana por querer hacerlo importante, quería dejar en claro que Syaoran es humano y la va a regar muchas veces, ahorita por eso se detiene a confrontar a Sakura, porque la única experiencia que tiene de una relación tóxica no terminó bien al momento de la confrontación

Si esperan un súper Syaoran perfecto pues les voy a quedar mal, las relaciones tóxicas son complicadas y muy variadas, no todas terminan bien, no todas terminan mal.

Después de esta larga explicación, los dejo leer esperando haber aclarado ese asunto que los confundía.

* * *

Syaoran se levantó muy tarde al día siguiente, tanto que sólo se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo a su camioneta.

Se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en como acercarse a Sakura y hacerla entender que Ryo no era una persona sana.

La daba pánico que reaccionara como su hermana y en vez de alejarla, terminara por empujarla a hacer algo drástico.

Cómo irse a vivir con él.

Casi todos sabían que Ryo prácticamente vivía sólo.

Apretó el volante mientras manejaba ¿Qué tanto le ha hecho a Sakura?

Llegó a la escuela y corrió al gimnasio, tenía práctica de natación a primera hora de la mañana los viernes.

—Li, se te pegaron las cobijas —su entrenador le gritó cuando lo vio pasar.

—¡Lo siento! —Syaoran gritó entrando al vestidor.

Por lo normal él disfrutaba de las prácticas, lo ayudaban a mantenerse en forma y relajarse.

Pero en ese día no iba a lograr la segunda.

Para su mala suerte Ryo también estaba en el equipo de natación y practicaban a la misma hora.

No sabía cómo se iba a controlar, en realidad no sabía si quería hacerlo, tal vez darle unos bueno golpes era lo que necesitaba para dejar a Sakura.

Se cambió a gran velocidad y salió a la alberca, ya todos estaban calentando.

—Vamos Li empieza —el entrenador gritó aplaudiendo.

Syaoran empezó a calentar, de reojo veía a Ryo, estaban de polo a polo.

Tras 10 minutos de calentamiento el entrenador les empezó a dar instrucciones.

—Li, Zen; unas palabras —el entrenador les llamó.

Syaoran apretó sus manos y caminó hacia el entrenador, Ryo lo veía con odio.

 _«El sentimiento es mutuo»_ Syaoran pensó molesto.

—Como saben vienen las competencias estatales, los vamos a enviar a ambos, así que necesito que mantengan el ritmo —les comentó.

Sacó su tablet y les enseñó las fechas y las cedes.

—Habrá visores de Columbia Li, te vendría bien ganar —el entrenador comentó.

Ryo levantó la mirada y lo vio aún con más odio.

—¿Te vas a Estados Unidos? —preguntó.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada, sólo sus maestros sabían sus planes de estudiar en el extranjero.

—No está decidido —murmuró.

Ryo lo vio unos momentos antes de regresar a su carril y aventarse a la alberca.

No entendía porque le molestaba tanto su decisión, uno pensaría que se alegraría porque estaría del otro lado del mundo, bastante lejos de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura salió de su clase, tenía su mochila frente a ella y estaba tratando de sacar un cuaderno.

De pronto sintió como alguien le agarraba el brazo y la jalaba.

Levantó la mirada, era Ryo, y estaba más que furioso.

La metió con fuerza a una de las salas de exposición y casi la aventó a la pared.

—¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar verdad? —le gritó.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, lo único que pasaba por su mente fue el día anterior en la cafetería.

—No, Ryo... Yo no... —ella empezó a decir pero Ryo la tomó del brazo y apretó.

De por sí ya lo tenía lastimado.

—Ryo por favor —le rogó.

—Por eso estás tan ansiosa porque acabe el año, te largas con él —Ryo susurró parándose a medio pasó de ella.

Sakura lo vio confundida ¿de qué estaba hablando? Sacudió su cabeza desesperada.

—Ryo, no sé de qué hablas —murmuró.

Ryo puso su mano en su cuello.

—No soy imbécil Sakura sabes bien de que hablo —le dijo apretando.

Sakura levantó su cabeza tratando de respirar.

—No... Por favor... —le rogó.

Ryo la vio unos momentos y soltó su cuello pero no la dejó de presionar a la pared.

—Vas a dar de baja tu solicitud, primero te mato antes que dejarte ir a la misma universidad que él —Ryo susurró con una voz peligrosa.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, no le podía quitar eso.

Agitó su cabeza.

—No Ryo, eso no, quiero ir ahí —le dijo desesperada.

Ryo hizo su mano como si la fuera a golpear.

—Para revolcarte con él del otro lado del planeta ¿no?

Sakura lo vio con miedo, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—¡Ryo! —alguien le habló con fuerza.

Ambos voltearon, Eriol los estaba viendo desde la puerta, llevaba varios cds y cuadernos.

Los vio con ojos entrecerrados, Ryo bajó su mano y soltó a Sakura.

Eriol caminó a ellos y dejó las cosas en una silla ¿acaso Ryo le iba a pegar?

—El maestro de cálculo te está buscando, necesita hablar contigo.

Ryo lo observo unos segundos y luego jaló a Sakura.

—A solas —Eriol le dijo.

Ryo lo vio con enojo y la soltó.

—Hablaremos más tarde —le dijo en tono amenazador y salió.

Sakura se frotó su brazo inconscientemente.

—¿Te lastimó? —le preguntó preocupado.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Nunca lo haría —lo defendió.

Eriol la miró con irritación, había quedado con Syaoran que iban a buscar ayuda para no empujarla a hacer algo drástico.

Pero estaba seguro que había impedido que Ryo la golpeara.

—Deberías hablar con Tomoyo, está preocupada por ti.

Tal vez Tomoyo lograría llegar a ella.

Sakura lo vio con tristeza.

—Hace mucho que nos alejamos —le recordó.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca es tarde para retomar la amistad y corregir los errores. —levantó las cosas que había dejado en la silla y comienzo a caminar hacia la cabina de reproducción—. Todos los errores —le comentó mirándola una vez más.

Sakura lo vio confundida, no entendió que habían querido decir con esa última frase.

* * *

Tomoyo veía a su alrededor cada cinco minutos, estaba sentada en una mesa del jardín de la escuela.

Esperaba tener suerte para hablar con Sakura a solas.

Si el idiota de Syaoran no le iba a decir la verdad ella lo haría.

De pronto la vio, iba caminando sosteniendo su brazo.

Tomoyo agarró su bolsa y corrió a ella.

—Sakura espera —le gritó.

Sakura se detuvo y la vio impasible.

—No fuimos novios —Tomoyo le dijo al llegar a ella.

Sakura la vio con sorpresa, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y negó con su cabeza.

—Tomoyo, en serio no importa —le dijo, no quería tocar ese tema.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Si importa, el idiota no te quiere contar porque es un cobarde pero yo quiero a mi mejor amiga de regreso.

Sakura la vio con tristeza, esa mejor amiga ya no existía.

—Tomoyo ya pasaron tres años... —empezó a decir.

—No importa, nunca es tarde para corregir los errores —Tomoyo exclamó.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

—Eriol me acaba de decir lo mismo.

Tomoyo la vio con sorpresa y tomó sus manos, como cuando eras las mejores amigas.

—No nos besamos, quería poner celoso a E... Alguien y él accedió a ayudarme.

Sakura miró al suelo, no era que se hubieran besado en la boca, pero definitivamente le había besado el hombro.

—Todos hacemos tonterías a los quince años Sakura —Tomoyo murmuró.

Sakura la vio con una profunda tristeza y soltó sus manos.

—Tomoyo, no importa, todos tomamos nuestras decisiones... Y ahora debemos cargar con ellas —concluyó con un suspiro.

Tomoyo la vio preocupada.

—No Sakura, siempre hay una salida y alguien en quien apoyarnos, siempre podemos corregir el camino.

Sakura la vio con lágrimas en los ojos, había cosas que no se podían corregir, cosas que la hacían sentir que era escoria.

Sakura le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Algunos caminos no tienen regreso —murmuró con tristeza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, se abrazó a sí misma y dejó escapar una lágrima.

 _Brazos tomándola con fuerza, dolor, mucho dolor, besos forzados y mordidas dolorosas «Si no eres mía nunca serás de él» ropa rasgada y sangre._

Sakura aguantó un sollozo, si fuera una buena novio no tendría que forzar a Ryo a hacer las cosas que hacía.

Si lo amara como él a ella, se podría entregar con facilidad.

Si Syaoran no viviera en su corazón, Ryo no se tendría que forzar en ella.

Al final, siempre ha sido su culpa que él sea como es.

* * *

¿Ya saben por qué Sakura siente que debe seguir con Ryo?

Sus acciones están basadas en las acciones de alguien cercano que vivió una relación tóxica, y si, esa era su razón principal para seguir con él.

sayu: Espero esté capítulo haya aclarado aún más dudas ¡Gracias por leer!

marie: De hecho no, ya expliqué el porqué arriba.

Izayoi ZPD: No quiero ser muy gráfica, pero tampoco dejaré volando la relación de Ryo y Sakura, aquí entenderás un poco más. No te preocupe ya tengo su destino decidido ;)

pao: ¡Gracias! Así es todo es con cuidado porque los puedes empujar a hacer algo drástico que empeore las cosas.

watercircle: En cuanto acabe ésta la traducire ;) Que difícil vivir viendo esos caso, pero si, es muy raro que ellas denuncien y sobre todo que lo dejen.

LiaIceFenix: Exacto, a veces vivimos las cosas y no nos damos cuenta cuando alguien más las está viviendo, es lo que nos hace humanos, cometer errores.


End file.
